Cher père
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles doit faire un devoir, mais il finit par se disperser. Stiles ne serait pas Stiles sans ça, le shérif en est bien conscient.


**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Ce OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posé sur le groupe Fam'z Sterek duquel je suis une des admins Alphas-**

 **règles du OS:**

 **\- Max 3'500 mots**

 **\- Mots obligatoires: Mascotte- Tromperie**

 **\- Mots interdits: Noël- Sapin- Rouge- Cadeaux**

 **\- Sterek obligatoire + un autre couple**

 **\- Fin heureuse**

 **\- Choix de mettre une dispute ou pas.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages sont à Jeff Davis**

 **L'histoire et la Cover sont à moi**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

 **certains mots sont souligner. Dans mon document, ce sont des mots tracés (raturés)**

* * *

Stiles tapotait son crayon sur sa feuille en se mordant les lèvres. Le prof avait dit qu'il devait écrire une lettre. Dans la bouche du professeur, ça avait l'air simple, sur le papier de Stiles, ça l'était moins. Le prof avait refusé la lettre classique au papa des fêtes de fin d'année qui venait, normalement, déposer des présents pour les enfants. Mais ça devait être dans ce style là. Il avait aussi demandé que certains mots ne soient pas utilisés et que d'autres le soient absolument.

* * *

Cher père-No (Ah non, ça je n'ose pas le mettre).

Cher Père,

J'ai été pas vraiment sage cette année, on va ne pas se mentir hein? Entre les mensonges, les fois où j'ai fait le mur, les cachotteries et tout le reste, ben ouais, je n'ai pas été sage, mais ce n'est pas complètement de ma faute. Si Scott n'était pas devenu loup-garou… ah non, même ça c'est ma faute en fait. Alors bon, je n'ai vraiment pas été sage en vrai.

Pourquoi je t'écris? Ben, à la base c'est parce que je dois faire un devoir, mais peut-être que j'ai des choses à te dire. En fait, j'ai des choses à te dire. Par quoi je vais commencer?

Oui TOI, toi papa, tu me caches aussi des choses. Tu vas me dire que tu es l'adulte et que tu le fais pour me préserver, soit, je fais exactement pareil tu sais. Je sais que tu as trouvé une nouvelle compagne que tu aimes énormément. En effet, ce n'est pas maman et elle ne la remplacera jamais dans mon cœur et j'espère pas non plus dans le tien, mais sérieux Mélissa, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire? Toi et Mélissa c'est plutôt du genre super cool. Scotty et moi, on va être frères. J'imagine bien le truc, ça va être trop classe. C'est peut-être parce que vous aussi, vous imaginez bien le truc, que vous ne l'avez pas dit. Ça me paraît logique tout à coup. Bon, je suis d'accord pour votre bonheur et tout ça tout ça, mais et moi alors? Et Scott alors? On n'a pas le droit d'être heureux de se savoir bientôt frangins pour de vrais? Bande d'adultes égoïstes!

En parlant de couple, petit papa, tu sais que ton fils est dans une relation depuis environ 6 mois? Tu ne le savais pas hein? Normal, on se cache bien. Pourquoi on se cache? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas aimer ce que je vais t'avouer.

Déjà, je suis avec un être surnaturel. En même temps, la majorité de mes amis en sont. Ça ne t'aide pas hein? Bon ok, un autre indice. C'est un membre de la famille Hale. Et ça ne t'aide pas plus… bon, je ne suis pas encore assez avancé dans ma lettre pour te le dire. On va parler d'autre chose.

Cette année, j'aimerais une fête de la Nativité tranquille, chez nous, avec toi, avec Scotty, avec Mélissa, avec mon amour secret, peut-être, j'y compte pas trop en fait…

J'aimerais des rires dans cette maison. J'aimerais voir une femme sourire chez nous, comme maman souriait. Mélissa n'est pas maman, mais son sourire est parfait aussi. Son sourire est chaleureux aussi. Son sourire est communiquant aussi et je suis persuadé qu'il nous fera du bien.

Tu as vu? J'ai mis les guirlandes, j'ai monté ce foutu arbre en plastique blanc. Dur à monter d'ailleurs, merci papa pour cet achat. J'ai préparé les paquets. J'ai trouvé plein de trucs de toutes sortes pour offrir à mes amis, à toi, à Mélissa, à mon amour, à Scotty et c'est tout, et je me suis ruiné. Heureusement que je n'ai pas une ribambelle de frères et sœurs, ou si j'en avais, tu devrais me donner bien plus d'argent de poche puisque tu ne veux pas que je travaille. Je ne suis pas tellement une catastrophe que ça, il me semble. Enfin, ça dépend qui on écoute. D'après Derek -ça vaut ce que ça vaut de la part d'un sourwolf-, je suis une vraie calamité. Je renverse tout, je mélange tout et je parle trop. Moi? Ce loup n'est pas sympa avec moi de toute façon. Remarque, Scotty aussi tient souvent le même discours, mais lui c'est différent, c'est mon best, mon frère, mon double (mouais), mon meilleur ami, mon futur vrai-frère. Ok, j'arrête!

Tu sais ce que je veux j'aimerais pour le 25? Oui tu le sais, je te l'ai dit toute l'année, je l'ai écrit sur le frigo et j'ai laissé des photos dans toute la maison. Je veux Je voudrais la mascotte des Mets. Elle est trop belle.

Tu savais que Derek avait failli me tromper? Ok, ce n'est pas de sa faute à la base, mais quand même. C'est cette prof, là, l'autre pintade de Jennifer. Elle est allée le voir chez lui, sous prétexte qu'il vient souvent au lycée et qu'il perturbe ma concentration. Genre, comme si j'avais besoin de ce loup grincheux pour me dissiper pendant les leçons. Merci, je fais ça très bien tout seul et tout naturellement. Après, sûrement que Derek n'aide pas. Non, mais t'as vu ce loup? T'as vu ses yeux ? T'as vu ses muscles? Ses épaules larges? Ses bras musclés et sécurisants? T'as vu sa bouche entourée de barbe? T'as vu ses cheveux soyeux et noirs comme l'ébène. T'as vu ses… ok, non j'espère que t'as pas vu ses fesses, ou au moins que tu n'y as pas fait attention, sinon c'est bizarre et je me demande ce que tu ferais avec Mélissa si tu regardes en même temps les fesses de Derek.

Donc Derek et donc Jennifer. Elle est allée chez lui avec son bla bla de femme sous le charme. D'où qu'elle flash sur mon loup cette poule de bas étage? Non, eh ho, il est à moi celui-là, elle a qu'à aller voir Peter… enfin non, peut-être pas. Parce qu'une pintade et un loup-psychopathe, je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse bon ménage, surtout pour la meute. Bref, Derek s'est laissé embrasser comme un bleu et y a faillit y avoir tromperie. Il l'a quand même repoussé en lui disant que c'est pour moi et uniquement pour moi qu'il vient au lycée tous les jours et crois-le ou non, mais je suis carrément trop fier. Le pauvre petit hyperactif qui sort avec le mec le plus bandant sexy mignon de Beacon Hills, c'est moi. C'est Stiles Stilinski, ton fils adoré et unique qui fera son possible pour avoir des enfants, que tu puisses connaître les joies d'être appelé Papy John (hihihi).

Je me demande si j'aurais quand même une petite attention. Avec tout ce que je viens de te raconter, t'auras sûrement plutôt envie de m'envoyer à l'asile hein? Ce ne serait pas la première fois remarque, mais eh, ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis un peu… énergique et que mes idées se mêlent parfois, souvent, trop souvent, tout le temps dans ma tête. Enfin de toute façon, ce que je veux surtout, c'est qu'on sourit dans cette maison.

PS: Je suis en couple avec Derek Hale. J'ai oublié de l'avouer finalement.

Je t'aime, Stiles

* * *

John Stilinski trouva la lettre sur le bureau de son fils et sourit en la lisant. C'était du grand art Made in Stiles.

* * *

Cher fils,

Que répondre à ta lettre? J'ai dû sérieusement me creuser la soupière.

En effet, tu n'as pas été sage cette année, mais si je m'en étais tenu qu'à ça tu n'aurais jamais reçu un seul présent de toute ta vie. Donc bon, on va effacer cette ardoise et espérer qu'elle soit moins chargée l'année prochaine. Maintenant que je sais pour tes amis-loups, ça devrait être plus facile de moins me mentir.

Des choses à me dire, oui j'ai vu ça à la longueur de la lettre. Quoique, si on n'enlève les parties qui ne servent à rien ou qui sont des répétitions, elle n'est pas si longue cette lettre.

Adultes égoïstes? Mon fils, t'es-tu seulement relu? Ma vie amoureuse ne te regarde pas, comme apparemment la tienne depuis 6 mois, ne me regardais pas non plus, puisque que je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu me confier que tu es en couple. Je suis ravi de l'apprendre et en même temps… on va y revenir plus bas dans la lettre. Si j'en parle maintenant, je risque de devenir vert de colère.

Ton amour secret -plus secret du tout d'ailleurs-, je suis d'accord pour qu'il vienne fêter le 25 avec nous. Après tout, je suis persuadé qu'il ne le fêtera pas avec sa famille. Pour Mélissa et Scott, ils sont déjà invités, comme chaque année et j'espère comme tu dis, qu'on puisse rire plus que les autres années. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Mélissa ne compte pas remplacer ta maman, ni dans ton cœur, ni dans le mien. Je suis heureux de voir que tu es content pour moi, pour nous et pour toi d'être (frère) avec Scott. Vous n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de Mélissa et moi pour ça.

J'ai vu que tu avais mis les décorations, j'ai vu la tonne demie-tonne de paquets sous notre petit arbre blanc. (Il est très bien cet épicéa d'ailleurs).

Concernant l'argent de poche, si tu avais plus de frères et sœurs, tu aurais moins d'argent de poche, ça t'éviterai d'acheter plusieurs choses pour une seule personne. Quant à travailler, on en a déjà parlé, Stiles, tu n'es pas assez mûr pour ça. Et comment ferais-tu avec toutes tes aventures? Tu arrives à te perdre totalement en écrivant une simple lettre pour un devoir. J'espère d'ailleurs, que tu ne comptais pas présenter ceci comme devoir à ton professeur, parce que je suis pas certain que tes camarades et le corps enseignant vont apprécier la partie de la lettre concernant Derek.

Tiens Derek, parlons-en de celui-là. Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Tu me prends pour un imbécile? Vraiment? Moi le shérif de Beacon Hills? J'étais au courant, j'attendais que tu te décides enfin à m'en parler et puis, j'avais reçu un appel du lycée me disant qu'un type bizarre semblait tourner autour de mon fils. Quand j'ai décrit Derek, on m'a confirmé que c'était bien lui, j'ai alors dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que tu ne pouvais pas être plus en sécurité que surveiller par Derek. Il se plierait en huit pour toi.

Votre histoire, je suis le premier à être pour. Mais par contre, nom de Dieu, ne faites pas les enfants immatures. Derek ne doit pas perturber, encore plus, ta concentration en classe qui n'est déjà pas fameuse. Je ne parlerai pas de ton bla bla sur Derek, parce que, tu t'es complètement laissé aller là. C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Je veux pas savoir à quoi tu pensais, ni dans quoi tu serais parti si tu n'avais pas dévié sur autre chose tout à coup. Et sinon, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de traiter ta professeur de Pintade? Non, n'est-ce pas. Alors ne le fait plus à l'avenir.

L'asile, je t'avoue que j'y ai songé quand je suis arrivé dans la partie Derek, mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de tes… excentricités et de tes paroles décousues et parfois absurdes, donc bon, je vais te garder à la maison encore un moment. Je t'ai acheté ce que tu voulais, j'avais compris depuis un moment que tu tenais à cette mascotte, pas besoin de me noyer d'images et de mots pour que je m'en souvienne. Je ne suis pas encore sénile.

Papy John, vraiment? C'est intéressant ça. J'avoue que l'idée me plaît assez. On en reparlera quand Derek et toi, vous serez installés ensemble, mariés et un peu plus matures que maintenant. Je parle aussi pour Derek, évidemment. Mais gardez à l'esprit que je voudrais VEUX ce titre de papy John. Je le note dans un coin de ma mémoire. Venez pas râler si je vous tanne avec ça dans quelques années. Vous l'aurez bien cherché. On ne promet pas des choses à John Stilinski à la légère.

Je t'aime mon fils. Tu es un gosse formidable, parfois, souvent, tout le temps (rayer les mentions inutiles).

Ton père.

PS: il faudra quand même qu'on ait une discussion à trois. Derek, toi et moi.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce OS. J'espère que vous avez aimer.**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
